


Victory is Born

by sihaya13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya13/pseuds/sihaya13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her and Teddy, they had been born from horror, and chaos, and death, and so together they sought to forge the opposite. They lived in swirls of bright colours, and adventures, and never-ending deserts. Each day they stared death in the face and laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory is Born

She watched his tattoo like a movie on repeat. A pink wolf standing on top of the moon, howling, with a grin on its face. It reminded her of all the reasons they were alive, the reason his parents were dead, the reason her dad was scarred. The reason she was named Victoire. Victory.

She grinned in return each time the wolf turned to face her, letting her tongue hang from her mouth in an imitation of the happy lupine. Her and Teddy, they had been born from horror, and chaos, and death, and so together they sought to forge the opposite. They lived in swirls of bright colours, and adventures, and never-ending deserts. Each day they stared death in the face and laughed.

Bold and bright, they blazed as bright as the sun.

Just like so many of their parents’ generation, they left school early. Not because they had to, but because they could. He worked two years in her Uncle George’s shop until she finished her sixth year, while she spent time helping her Uncle Charlie out with the dragons each summer. With the money they’d saved, they set off to conquer the world.

Berlin, Tokyo, London, New York, Rome, Melbourne, Beijing. They went to all the big cities, all the places you could find that would be filled to the brim with people and light and dancing and music and sugar. When they ran out of money, they settled down in China for a year to teach English. Very rarely did they ever stay still for so long. The world was their oyster, and they were ever so hungry. They sought to devour life, to live more each day than most people lived in a lifetime, to live for all the people who had died, and all the people whose sadness had caged them in a net of despair, and all the people who were born into circumstances which in any way limited their access to the happiness and joy and life they themselves so cherished.

It was Victoire’s firm belief that you could either wallow in bitterness and cynicism, or live with laughter and love and life in your soul. She could not abide people who chose the former. She relished in those who chose the latter.

Her father had shown her as a girl that things could hurt you, like scars or lost brothers or lost friends. But he had shown her that these hurts, while permanent, did not stop you from living, and as long as blood still pumped through your body, you may as well enjoy the experience. He always used to say that her mother became twice as beautiful after the war so she could be beautiful enough for the both of them, just as her uncle George became twice as mischievous and twice as vibrant to compensate the world for the vacuum created by the death of his twin.

Having gained an insight into the fear and the stigma and the mistreatment, her father dedicated his life to furthering rights for werewolves, in honour of his fallen comrade. Her mother became a healer, and pushed for radical changes to the system in order to make healing services more widely available to werewolves, house elves, squibs, all those whose access to magical healthcare had previously been limited.

Her parents were heroes and victors both.

She and Teddy eventually went back to study. She became a healer, like her mother, while he became a curse-breaker. This did not cause their shine to dull, if anything, they burned all the brighter. Full of passion and wonder and joy they wandered from one end of the globe to the other, breaking curses and healing maladies.

From death and chaos and horror, life and joy and happiness were born.

Victory was born.


End file.
